Arthroscopic instruments can be used to cut tissue mechanically in various parts of a body, such as, for example, a knee, using a blade that is rotated, or otherwise brought into contact with the tissue to be cut. Arthroscopic instruments are also known that include a monopolar or bipolar electrode configuration for coagulating tissue using radio frequency (“RF”) energy.